Little Feelings
by ALDNOAH.KYOJIN
Summary: As time goes by, who knew such little feelings could grow into so much more?
1. PROLOGUE

"Oi! What are you doing slacking off there, huh? Get over here, brat!" You heard someone shout from behind you. Quickly, without wasting any time, you turned to look at where the voice had come from. Of course you already knew whose voice it was but for the thrill of everything, you still looked behind. And as expected, it was from a 160 centimeter tall, handsome man; also known as Levi Ackerman, squad captain of the Special Operation Squad. You smiled at the short captain, not understanding—and minding—what he had said to you just before you looked back at him.

"Did you not understand what I said, cadet (l/n)? I said get your ass over here!" Levi repeated, this time, with a sterner tone, and only then you realized what he had said and stopped smiling. Hurriedly, you walked towards the captain and saluted to him; yes, the same salute where everyone fists their right hand and place them over their left chest. _That_ salute.

"What is it, captain _shorty_?" You asked, and the corporal slowly looked at you. You grinned widely when you saw him give you a deathly glare. If looks could kill, you're probably dead right now, but luckily it can't, and you're thankful for that. "Captain shorty?" You repeated, still not taking off that mischievous grin of yours.

"Can you fucking stop with the fucking nickname?" The captain asked, sounding serious than ever. He never liked that nickname at all. Who would want to be called 'shorty', anyway? Plus, you were smaller than him which makes him even more irritated.

You then nodded at him. "Of course. Anyway, what did you call me for?" Levi averted his glare at you and looked at the window in front. You followed his gaze and stared right at the same spot he was looking at on the window; _nothing_. "Um, what are you looking at, captain shorty?" You asked the captain beside you. You heard him sigh– clearly, it wasn't intended for the 'captain shorty' part but for something else.

"Here," He pointed his index finger at a certain spot. You thought he was pointing outside, at the village, but he wasn't removing his finger so you inched closer to it and squinted your eyes to take a better a look and only then you realized there was a microscopic dirt on it. _Microscopic_. "There, you see that? Look at that disgusting piece of shit." He cursed and clicked his tongue.

"Oh! Let me wipe it, then." You shuffled through your pockets and grabbed the white cloth as you felt its cotton-ish texture. Quickly, you wiped the dirt off the glass window and swore to yourself you saw it shine as you did so. You put the cloth back to your pockets and clapped your hands together. "See? Just wipe it clean and it's clear as new!" You chimed proudly.

The captain looked at you, entertained at how proud and happy you could get by doing something so little. Then he noticed something peculiar. _Wait, what kind of fuckery is this?_ He thought to himself. Levi stepped a little closer to you—at least three to four centimeters—and looked at the top of your head. You noticed a change on the atmosphere so you looked at the captain, who's so focused on your head for some weird reason.

"Uh, captain?" You raised a brow at him but he didn't mind it at all. "Capta—" You attempted to say something, but was cut short by Levi's weird and sudden statement.

"You're getting... taller." He said almost to himself and your eyes widened. You stood there at your place, not moving a single inch. _Taller..?_ You repeated in your mind the last word he said. You weren't really sure if what you heard was correct because you were already twenty-one and it's kind of impossible to get taller at this point. _Unless I heard it all wrong. Maybe, it wasn't 'taller' but 'smaller— wait, that is just fucked up!_ And since you don't trust your sense of hearing, you asked the captain again.

"Pardon? I think I heard something wrong. C-can you repeat what you said.. sir." You managed to muster up the words. The captain was now examining your face— probably, he was weirded out at you because he was raising a brow.

"I said you're getting taller, brat." He repeated.

"EH?!"


	2. Chapter 1

Levi heichou! WAIT FOR ME!" Your voice echoed through the hallway as you followed the captain who was walking so fast and if possible, his pace was getting faster every step he took. You quickened your pace as well to keep up with the captain. "Heichou...! Why.. Are you.. Walking so.. FAST?!" You asked, almost out of breath, the short man in front of you.

"That's because, cadet (l/n), I'm not walking slow." Was the answer you got from Levi, and he didn't even bother to look back. _What do you even expect from a guy like him?_ You thought to yourself, irritated at the captain. "And can you please stop following me? What do you want anyway?" You grinned widely when the captain said this– you've been waiting for him to ask that after all. You went in front of the captain making the both of you stop walking. Levi crossed his arms and looked at you with his normal, stoic face. "What?" He asked.

You placed both of your hands over the short captain's shoulders and shook him a little because of excitement. Levi didn't mind because he was used to you doing this to him—not to mention, Hange—but of course, he can't get rid of the fact that he doesn't know where your hands came from and it was touching his super-clean uniform. No matter how small it is, if Levi's uniform gets dirty, he'll slice you into pieces.

"Stop shaking me and just say what you have to say. And hurry up! I have a lot of paperwork to do." The captain said in his stern tone. You stopped shaking him while replying 'okay'. He raised a brow at you, gesturing that you should start speaking already.

"You CAN'T believe what I just discovered." You said and started jumping. The captain rolled his eyes at you– he was pretty annoyed by your excited state.

"Oh yeah? What is it then?" He asked sarcastically.

"You know that new kid whose eyes have the color turquoise? What's his name again? Erwin.. Erlin.. Erin—"

"Eren Jaeger?"

"Yeah! That kid. I discovered something about him!" Then the captain straightened his posture, suddenly interested by the subject.

"What did you discover about that brat?" Levi asked, glaring at you for any reason you were thinking, but you didn't really put much mind into it.

"I just discovered.. That Erlin Seeger—"

"Eren Jaeger–"

"That _Eren Jaeger_ is…. A TITAN-SHIFTER!" And as those very words left your mouth, everything that happened next was not what you had expected.

First, there was a brief moment of silence. And then, for the first time in your entire existence, you saw Levi laughed. But he did not laugh because of something funny. His laugh was _different_. He was laughing like a psychopath that made your grin disappear. You felt something get triggered inside you as you listened to Levi laughing; it was _fear_. You were getting a little more scared when he was not stopping. He was still laughing and laughing, until he stopped and looked down– now you were fucking scared.

"H-heichou?" You managed to say despite of being scared by the captain's histerical laugh. Then Levi looked directly at your eyes and you swore to yourself you saw blue flames flaring.

"Cadet (l/n), on the count of three, you better start running." Levi said in a scary tone. And with that being said, you did not hesitate one bit and started running. Of course, who wouldn't run away when you know you are about to get killed by humanity's strongest soldier? Oh, and just so you have a head-start because why would you listen to him? If you hadn't run earlier before he counts to three, then you're probably dead by the time you did. "One."

 _Run faster, you shit!_ Was what you kept on saying to yourself mentally as you ran. No matter how long your legs were, you know that you'll literally get caught by Levi even in those short legs of his. "Two." You stopped running for a bit to catch your breath. _(You were still on the same hallway as the captain– it was a long hallway, after all.)_

"Heichou, please—" You tried, but Levi wasn't fond with any of your shit so he cut you off.

"Don't you want to keep on living?!" And you started running again. Then finally, the last word you didn't want to hear has been said. "THREE! Cadet (l/n), you better make sure I don't catch you!"

 _Holy shit!_ You thought to yourself as you look back to see the captain running towards you with flames evident in his eyes. Even though, you were the first to run, Levi was still able to catch up to you– 'awesome to be humanity's strongest. Then ahead of you awaits two hallways: _left or right?! Which one should I choose?!_ Fuck! You were now having an internal crisis of which hallway you should choose—

 _But wait!_ You thought, but didn't stop running. There's an open window between those two hallways, it can be your other way of escape. _Come on, (y/n)! Think! DECIDE!_

You only have three more meters left to decide. _HOLY SHIT! God, forgive me for my sins!_ Mentally, you prayed. Two meters left but you kept on running forward, it was as if you were indicating someone that you were about to jump the windo—

 ** _And then you jumped._**


End file.
